User blog:Xxdenmexx/The most stupid story: Coach Personalities
No introduction, just welcome back Stacey Stacey Ross Rogers Birthdate: August 27, 2004 (15 y/o) Birthplace: Albany, New York A weird vegan, she likes literature, books and yaoi, owns a dog jokingly called "Dog". She seriously needs help, nose bleeds when bored. She is obsessed with the imaginary fruit "Papples". Relationships: Richard (Father), Nicole (Mother) Mary Mary Williams Birthdate: September 5, 2002 (17 y/o) Birthplace: Albany, New York Another yaoi fan, like Stacey, but 10 times weirder. She thinks she s beautiful for some reason. She falls in love very easily. So dumb she counts "1, 2, 69". She and Stacey are best friends. Chris Christopher "Chris" Jones Birthdate: December 3, 2002 (17 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York He was a god once, long and cringy story... He can be an ignorant sometimes. He owns a dog called "Jessie" and a hamster called "PapPo", but the latter is dead. Relationships: Diana (Older sister), Alex (Boyfriend) Alex Alexander "Alex" Wright Birthdate: December 3, 2002 (17 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York He has a strongly dark past. A lot of people crush on him for some reason. A lot of people is also scared of him because of... something. He hates almost every single detail about himself. Relationships: Chris (Boyfriend) Diana Diana Jones Birthdate: April 10, 1993 (26 y/o) Birthplace: Heaven She is the goddess of light. She is a little bit immature, tho she can be serious if necessary. She gets triggered very easily. For some reason she thought nobody knew she s lesbian. Relationships: Chris (Younger brother), Lucy (Girlfriend) Lucy Lucy Harper Birthdate: November 30, 1994 (25 y/o) Birthplace: Busia, Kenya Goddess of dark. She is a very serious and strong woman, but has a sweetspot... She normally treats Chris with a lot of respect, but she secretly hates him, She hates when other gods use their powers for stupid things. Relationships: Diana (Girlfriend) Zack Oliver Zack Miller Birthdate: May 22, 2003 (16 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York He and Alex are best friends... but Zack has an inhuman crush on Alex. He gets distracted very easily, and loves hanging out with his B.F.F. His favorite food is pizza. He can be annoying sometimes, because he s just weird. Becky Becky Johnson Birthdate: July 11, 2004 (15 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York She is a big robotics fan, she has built for this two robots as of now (the first one is currently shut down). She s very... disgusted by the others s weird actions, even though she s weird as well. Jennifer Jennifer Smith Birthdate: October 2, 2005 (14 y/o) Birthplace: Santa Fe, New Mexico She is supposed to be the new girl in town. She s kind of shy, but sure of herself. She gives no damns when people criticize her (Diana needs to learn from her). She questions most of things that happen around her. Abel Abel Clark Birthdate: March 24, 2003 (16 y/o) Birthdate: Albany, New York Abel is an... attention seeker. He s very upbeat and energetic, as well as social. He normally keeps whining for Jasson to look on the bright side of life, something he never does. Obsessed with The Weeknd... Relationships: Jasson (Twin brother) Jasson Jasson Clark Birthdate: March 24, 2003 (16 y/o) Birthdate: Albany, New York Jasson is the literal polar opposite of Abel, as well as a potential Alex 2.0... He s been dealing with bullying for years. Years that gave him a lot of anxiety and paranoia problems. He s very insecure and considers Abel as his only friend. Relationships: Abel (Twin brother) James James Cole Birthdate: June 12, 2000 (19 y/o) Birthplace: London, England James is... kind of unusual. Unlike almost everyone, he s an actual educated person and doesn t swear, but he s a little bit bipolar. He curiously brings his cane everywhere. really likes EDM music. Relationships: Jess (Older sister), Nathan (Boyfriend) Nathan Nathan Brooks Birthdate: January 4, 2000 (20 y/o) Birthplace: Jacksonville, Florida He s the stereotypical sportist guy :v, tho he s mainly interested in cyclism. He s "talkative", but not annoying. He wants to be a PE Teacher (kind of unusual dream). He has quite high self-esteem. Very ambushed. Relationships: Sarah (Younger sister), Mason (Younger brother), James (Boyfriend) Lance Lance Brown Birthdate: June 30, 1996 (23 y/o) Birthplace: New York Cuty, New York Lance is a... bisexual f***boy, or a male Mary. He is pretty much disliked for his way of flirting, but he just doesn t change. Desperate for a couple (Like Mary), weird (like Mary), and energetic (like f***ing Mary). Camilo Camilo Torres Birthdate: October 16, 1996 (23 y/o) Birthplace: Honolulu, Hawaii He and Lance are pretty similar in appearance and personality, but Camilo is a little bit less annoying. He s a relaxed person. Loves and hates beach at the same time because his brain is small. Apparently, he and Lance were together once, but nothing is confirmed. Dany Daniel "Dany" Scott Birthplace: July 6, 1999 (20 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York He once saw aliens, and people has two options: to use him as the ultimate proof aliens exist, or to make fun of him and not trust him, everyone chose the second one. He s currently trying to proof the existence of said aliens. Sarah Sarah Brooks Birthplace: March 19, 2004 (15 y/o) Birthplace: Albany, New York She s weird, that s all, she s really weird. She tends to write stupid books, and one of them, called Why younger siblings are slaves is currently available for purchase. Her brothers question her a lot. She owns a rabbit called "Isabelle". Relationships: Nathan (Older brother), Mason (Younger brother) Mason Mason Brooks Birthdate: August 4, 2006 (13 y/o) Birthplace: Albany, New York He s a little bit shy, so he doesn t tend to talk a lot. He is honestly scared of Sarah, she s way too weird for him. By the other side, he really admires Nathan, he sees him as his best friend. He s one of those few people that don t swear. Relationships: Nathan (Older brother), Sarah (Older sister) Jess Jessica "Jess" Cole Birthdate: January 20, 1995 (25 y/o) Birthplace: Swansea, Wales Jess is veeeery ignorant and greedy. She apparently hates everyone, because she fell off the bed when born :v. She seriously feels disgusted by everyone, specially by James for some reason. She owns a female cat named "Sugar". Relationships: James (Younger brother) The Hotstepper "The Hotstepper" Birthdate: April 12, 1967 (52 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York Nobody knows his actual name, so people call him "The Hotstepper". He s very homophobic and xenophobic, and due to this, some people (specially Sarah and Alex) call him "The Ewstepper". Besides that, he s a humble farmer. Amy Amy White Birthdate: September 8, 2002 (17 y/o) Birthplace: New York City, New York She is currently trying to summon a ghost along with her best friend, Chloe (who she has a crush on), but to be honest, she lost her hopes on it. She s so inside the closet she made friends with a lot of people from Narnia. Chloe Chloe Vandelia Birthdate: April 20, 2003 (16 y/o) Birthplace: Nassau, The Bahamas She still thinks she can summon the ghost. She really likes cake and pies. She s a little SaTaNiC. While Amy crushes on her, Chloe crushes on Alex. She has traveled to 12 different countries (All of them in America). José José Herrera Birthdate: December 26, 1995 (24 y/o) Birthplace: Puntarenas, Costa Rica He s pretty calm and silent. He s seriously unhappy with his marriage and he even thinks his wife is cheating on him, besides that... meh. More than talking, he watches the others s activity from a secret place... Richard Richard Ross Birthdate: May 16, 1979 (40 y/o) Birthplace: Albany, New York He s normally busy at home, so there s not a lot to say about him. He s kind of protective with Stacey, something that annoys her. At home, he normally just watches TV, trying to relax. Relationships: Nicole (Wife), Stacey (Daughter) Nicole Nicole Rogers Birthdate: June 23, 1982 (37 y/o) Birthplace: Albany, New York She is... very energetic, very. She s a master at embarassing Stacey in front of everyone (If Stacey is not cringy enough). They call her "Master Chef Xxdenmexxland". She s also very emotional. Relationships: Richard (Husband), Stacey (Daughter) Category:Blog posts